


This Is Goodbye

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Blow Jobs, Bottom Barry Allen, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Hand Jobs, Last Kiss, M/M, Top Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Oliver Queen isn't happy about Barry Allen's engagement, but respects his decision.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver plastered a smile on his face as Iris pulled open the apartment door, greeting the woman with a kiss to the cheek. After letting him in, Iris closed the door and guided Oliver towards the living room, offering him a drink.

"No thanks, Iris," Oliver said, grinning.

Iris stood by the couch as Oliver sat down. "When Barry told me that you were going with him to get a tux fitted, I was surprised, to say the least," she said with a chuckle. "I didn't think Oliver Queen would want to sit there and watch Barry try on some tuxes, but here we are."

Oliver laughed as he rubbed his hands together. "Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you were about the whole ordeal." He forced a smile as Barry walked into the room, causing Oliver to stand up and turn around.

"Well, you two boys have fun," Iris stated as Barry connected a kiss to her cheek, hugging her goodbye. "I'm off to work." Patting Barry's cheek, she grabbed her purse and left.

Once the door closed behind her, Barry appeared in front of Oliver in seconds. Oliver pulled away from Barry to sit down, the speedster furrowing his eyes in confusion. "What's wrong?" Barry asked, sitting down next to him.

"You said you were going to end it, Barry," Oliver declared under his breath, refusing to look in Barry's direction. "I was willing to retire and move here with you. Now you're engaged to her."

Barry sighed. "I know, Ollie, but it's Iris. I've loved her since we were kids, man."

"And you don't love me?" Oliver finally looked at him, Barry slouching when he saw the tears threatening to escape his eyes. "I'm just your toy, right?"

Barry moved closer to Oliver to the point where he was nearly on top of him, leaning his forehead against Oliver's and letting his breath fan over his face. "You're so much more than a toy, Ollie. I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as I love you."

Oliver got lost in the moment for a second, closing his eyes and moving his head closer to Barry, but the second their lips brushed, Oliver was pulled out of the moment. He pushed Barry away from him as he said, "Then leave her."

Barry pulled himself away from Oliver fully, looking straight ahead. "I can't."

Oliver watched him, how he refused to look at him this time. "Then I can't keep doing this." He stood up to leave, walking past Barry, who didn't want him to leave just yet.

Barry grabbed Oliver's wrist as he stood up, forcing him to turn and look at him. "One more time, then," Barry pleaded, moving his hand into Oliver's and squeezing. He stepped closer, placing his other hand on the back of his neck. "Please, Ollie."

Feeling himself give in, Oliver pressed his lips to Barry's, pulling the speedster close to him for a moment before he pulled away, confused for a second as they had somehow ended up in the bedroom, but he threw that confusion to the side as he worked Barry out of his clothes and vice versa.

Connecting their lips together, Barry guided Oliver to the bed, falling over and pulling Oliver on top of him. Their legs tangled together as Oliver moved his lips down his jaw, his neck, until he reached his nipple. Barry gasped as Oliver's tongue flicked his nipple, grunting when his hand wrapped around his already hard dick, hissing as Oliver started pumping his arm.

Barry brought Oliver back up to plant another kiss on his lips, bringing him in hard as the kiss deepened. The kiss broke as Barry's mouth opened to release a gasp, his stomach fluttering as Oliver continued to jack him off.

Oliver peeled himself away from Barry to bring his lips to the tip of his dick, Barry's hands running through Oliver's hair as he bottomed out. Oliver came back up, sucking so hard that he made a popping noise when Barry's dick fell out of his mouth. Barry moaned as Oliver swallowed his dick over and over, tasting every single inch with his tongue as he went up and down. He licked the precum off as he came up to catch his breath, working his hand on his own cock as he looked Barry in the eye, a mischievous glint.

"What?" Barry smiled at the look Oliver was giving him, but his eyes widened when Oliver stuck a dry finger into his ass without any warning. "Oliver!" He gasped, shaking his head. "A warning would've been nice."

Oliver chuckled lowly as he went back down to Barry's dick, adding another finger as he brought his dick to his lips.

Barry moaned as he penetrated Oliver's throat while he penetrated his ass. His hands balled the blankets into fists as a third finger was added. "Oh, fuck, Ollie," Barry moaned, his eyes going to the back of his head. He wanted to scream but knew better. He really didn't need the neighbors hearing him.

Barry felt empty when Oliver pulled away from his dick and pulled his fingers out of his ass, but he was excited because he knew what it meant. He reached over to grab the lube out of the nightstand, but Oliver stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. "No," he warned, looking into Barry's eyes as he positioned himself at his entrance. He grinned wickedly as he said, "Consider this a punishment." He bottomed out within seconds, Barry biting his cheek to prevent his screams of pain and pleasure to get too loud.

Luckily Barry was a little wet thanks to Oliver's fingering, so it could've been worst. Oliver grabbed Barry's face gently as he pulled out of him, slamming back in. He brought his lips into Barry's, his hips moving as fast as they can. Oliver broke the kiss to collapse on top of Barry, the speedster wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug as the Green Arrow continued to hit his sweet spot, making the Flash moan loudly.

"This is the last time," Oliver said into his ear in between breaths, Barry squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to think about it. "I love you, Barry."

The feeling inside Barry's stomach was too much to handle as he screamed out in pleasure, Oliver peeling himself away to get better leverage, moving his hips faster as he started rubbing Barry's dick.

"Ollie," Barry begged, his eye fluttering close once more. He felt himself close to the edge with Oliver jacking him off, it wasn't long before he felt his shots of cum landing on his chest. "Fuck."

Oliver pulled out and Barry was fast to bring the cock into his mouth, in and out until Oliver's moans began to get shorter and faster. He aimed the dick at his face and opened his mouth, letting Oliver's juices come at him. Half went into his mouth, the other half on his face.

Oliver's tongue ran over the cum on Barry's chest as he wiped off the cum on his face, putting it into his mouth and swallowing. Oliver pressed a kiss onto the speedster's lips, leaning his forehead against him as he looked into his eyes. "This is goodbye, Barry."

"Please don't go," Barry whispered, placing a hand on the back of Oliver's neck to prevent him from leaving. "Please."

In another world, Oliver would've stayed. He would've given in and spent the rest of his life as Barry's side piece, but in this world, he had too much respect for himself. Planting a kiss one more time on Barry's lips for one last kiss, Oliver climbed off the bed, got dressed, and left the room, leaving Barry staring at the door in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris West knew about Barry's affair the whole time.

Barry stood in the middle of the apartment, staring at the door where Iris had just walked out of. He sucked in a deep breath, his nose burning as tears filled his eyes. He blinked them away, sucked in a deep breath, and started to run.

He found himself outside of Oliver's place. The door looming in front of him threateningly as he brought up a hand to knock on it. The sound echoed in his ears as he sucked in another deep breath, waiting for Oliver to open the door as his heart rammed against his ribcage. His hands shook with nerves, running a hand through his hair to give himself something to do. He cleared his throat as he heard the door unlock from the other side, Oliver appearing behind the opening door with a wide smile... until he saw Barry.

The smile faded from Oliver's face so fast Barry was sure he imagined it in the first place. Oliver stepped towards Barry, closing the door behind him and just leaving the two of them outside. Oliver took one look at Barry and remembered the last time he had seen the speedster, which was no less than a couple of months ago. He had thought he left this side of his story behind, turning the page to a new chapter.

"I'm sorry," Barry stated, tears sliding down his face as Oliver watched him. "I should've left her, Ollie, but I'm leaving her now. I'm choosing you. Please."

On any other day, Oliver would've fallen for Barry's words. He would've dropped everything he was doing to bring Barry into his arms within seconds, but looking at the speedster, he knew he was being lied to. "You didn't leave her," Oliver said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. "She left you."

Barry looked away from him, unable to look him in the eye now that he has been caught in a lie.

"She knew the whole time, didn't she?"

"She did," he confessed, looking back up at Oliver. "She said that she thought she could get over the fact that I was cheating on her, but she couldn't."

Oliver scoffed. "Of course she couldn't."

"This is a sign, isn't it, Ollie?" Barry asked. "You and I... We belong together. We're meant for each other. How can you deny this feeling?"

"I couldn't," he admitted, shrugging. "I couldn't deny the feeling at first, Barry. That's why I let you use me as your own little toy. It's why I let you walk all over me, keep me shoved in the closet while you and Iris were living it up, as happy as can be."

"Ollie-"

"It's why I ate your words without hesitation, thinking you were going to leave her to be with me," he declared, "but I figured that if I truly did love you, that I'd be able to let you go." He laughed without any humor, shaking his head as he continued, "And then I realized that letting you live happily ever after with Iris wasn't for you, but it was for me. You're toxic, Barry. You're a cheater, a liar, and so much more. To a city, you're a hero. To me, you'll always be garbage."

As if on cue, the door opened behind Oliver, Barry's eyes flashing towards the woman who opened the door, Felicity Smoak.

"Is everything okay out here?" she asked, looking at the side of Oliver's head before her eyes went towards Barry, who quickly looked away to hide his red, tear-stained face from her.

"Everything's okay, sweetheart," Oliver assured, turning to look at her with a wide smile that truly met his eyes. "I'll be inside in just a moment, okay? Barry and I have to finish something."

Barry looked up in time to see the couple kiss before the door closed, leaving the two men alone once more. "You moved on."

Oliver nodded one, curt nod. "She gives me the love I deserve."

Barry shoved his hands into his pockets. "One more time, then," Barry pleaded, moving his hand into Oliver's and squeezing. He stepped closer, placing his other hand on the back of his neck. "Please."

Feeling himself give in, Oliver pulled away, separating himself from Barry. "No," Oliver said sternly, shaking his head. "Not this time."

He watched as Oliver walked away, disappearing through the door. While Barry lost everything, Oliver gained it.

Oliver got his happy ending and it wasn't with Barry. He didn't know how he felt about that.


End file.
